Hogwarts Stories:Age Of The Centaurs
by Twilightrocker9342
Summary: A story about how Dumbledore and the school of Hogwarts becam at peace with Centaurs


Hogwarts Stories

Age of the Centaurs

Authors Note: None of these characters belong to me they are all belonging to J.K. Rowling. This is my first story so if it is a bit short then its because I have spent only a week on it so sorry. This story is set back before the time of Harry Potter but not so long that Dumbledore wasn't the headmaster so, Dumbledore is Headmaster but Harry Potter is not alive yet and James and Lilly Potter are at Hogwarts.

Introduction: Centaurs

One day long ago, The Centaurs were not so agreeing with Hogwarts they did not like the people in Hogwarts and the centaurs were wild animals roaming through the Forbidden Forest. They were all untamed and most students were not allowed near the forest because the Centaurs were always hurting or even on occasion killing. It was Dark times but believe it or not Tom Riddle did at one time like to be good he was not always killing people. As starts our story.

Chapter 1: Aggravation

Tom Riddle was heading up the stairs to report to Professor Dumbledore about the latest injury of one of the students. He bumped into Mertle as she was walking down the steps to sulk in her dorm. "Sorry" apologized Tom. "Humph!" Mertle made a stuck up noise and headed back down stairs. He got to the stairs of Dumbledore's office and spoke the word "Spantoulios" (The yearly password of Dumbledore's office). He scurried into the office and Dumbledore said "Ahh Tom you're here I need to talk to you about something but first I think you have something to tell me". "Yes I do sir. There was another student injured by the centaurs. It seems the injuries have been increasingly brutal and rising in counts fast". "As I was going to say Tom. We would like to have you, me Lily James and Severus and go down to the forest and try to make a peace treaty with them". "Yes sir, I would be glad to help but will Lily, James, and Severus do it?". I'm, Pretty positive that they will but I'm not sure. Could you go ask them? For me and get them to come back here? Yes I will.

Chapter 2: The Negotiation

Tom ran up the stairs with Lily, James, and Severus. They finally got to Dumbledore's office and they all went out on Hogwarts grounds. They were marching up to the Forbidden Forest with Dumbledore in the front leading the four students. They approached the Centaurs and they all got ready to attack the wizards with their bows. "STOP!" called out Dumbledore in a strong loud tone. All the centaurs stopped dead in their tracks. "We came to only bring peace to our castle between us wizards and you creatures". "What are you terms"? said Jarvonious the lead centaur. "We would like to negotiate that you can keep your territory in the Forbidden Forest but you are not allowed to cross on to Hogwarts grounds unless we say you are allowed". "What is going to keep you from stopping" again Jarvonious took a tone that has not ever been heard used against the head of Hogwarts. "I have a school full of trained wizards using defensive and offensive spells to track and destroy every one of your single creatures living In the forest I also have a very powerful army of teachers to keep and sell you to merchants that will train you so hard your hooves will be hurting till the end of the earth. So I think you have it pretty good". Jarvonious then looked at Dumbledore and said "You never talk to Jarvonious, The king centaur like that. Centaurs, ATTACK"! And war broke out. Centaurs were shooting arrows and Dumbledore was deflecting them everywhere. Tom shot a curse "AVADA KEDAVARA" At a Centaur and the centaur fell to the ground dead. In the end Dumbledore held his wand to Jarvonious's neck and said " This is your last chance to agree to our terms or be killed right here, right now. " Fine we shall be forbidden to come on your land unless you say we can.

Epilogue

Today, the Centaurs still have a peace treaty with the wizards of Hogwarts and they have appeared in many Harry Potter stories. Dumbledore and Jarvonious are now great friends.

THE END


End file.
